Many cuttings machines for the removal of tops, tails, stems and roots deliver the subject bulbs or vegetables to a cutting means via mechanical devices which puncture the bulb or which fail to provide stability to the bulb as it encounters the cutting means. The “whole peel” onion processing requires the outer layer(s) of skin to be removed along with the stem and root ends with minimal marks on the onion. This has long been done by hand to ensure minimal markup of the onion.
There are a number of onion cutting machines that remove the stems and roots from onions. However, these machines do not stabilize the position of the bulb or onion as presented herein. Typically the known bulb or onion positioning and stabilizing mechanisms are complex and require considerable maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,087 to Nagaoka discloses a pair of side clamps which secure the bulb; U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,914 to Urschel et al discloses a cradle and spike which secure the bulb.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.